Oh how lucky I am , a Yumikuri oneshot
by Amcrie
Summary: The newly elected queen of Paradis, Historia Reiss searches for news on Ymir months after the two were separated. Reminiscing about the last time she saw her, Historia is haunted by one question, is Ymir still alive?


The shock of what had happened paralyzed her for just a moment. One second she was there and then just like that she was gone. As she watched the five meter titan race off into the distance, every fiber in her body wanted to chase after her. It was too late, Ymir had made her choice. She had run off to the aid of Reiner and Bertholdt. "Let's get the hell out of here!" she heard Connie yell, Sasha was with them and suddenly the three of them were galloping away. Before she could even grasp what was happening, the three of them were already making their way back.

That was the last time she ever saw her. Her last memory of Ymir had replayed in her head countless times. God, why was she so stupid! She should have gone after her, she should have never let her go. But now, months have passed and still the memories of Ymir haunt her. Queen Historia Reiss, the most powerful woman in the land can't have the one thing she yearns for most. She knows that nothing can ever bring her back, and that one thought is enough to make her poor broken heart throb with pain. She sits in solitude on her throne, silently staring out the window into the stunning green fields. The seventh squad she sent out was supposed to return two days ago and still no word. She knows it is selfish to send out entire squads just to search for one person, but she has to know .She has to know if the one person she ever truly loved is still alive.

At last, a knock on the door. Historia's eyes burst open as captain Levi Ackerman walks through the door. She can feel her heart starting to beat faster as she gets up. " So? Any news? Oh god please tell me you found a lead or anything at all" she says. He sighs. Her eyes widen, she knows. She knows that there is dreadful news to come. "We found her body." he says " it looks as if she may have been tortured for several days or even weeks", "I apologize but we found her too late". -Thud- Historia collapses onto her knees. She waves the captain off between ragged breaths. The second he closes the door, the sobs begin to pour out of her. The blonde lets out an agonizing scream as tears pour down her face. Her head begins to spin and she feels a wave of nausea coming on. This isn't real. It can't be real. Her best friend, her ally and the love of her life are all gone. Why. What did Ymir do to deserve this? It wasn't fair. As the thought began to sink in, the pain grew stronger until she finally faded out of consciousness.

Historia's eyes bolted open as she woke up from what felt like an eternity of sleep. Her entire body felt sore. Suddenly she remembered. The memory had felt like a nightmare but she knew it was real. Suddenly she heard a sharp knock on the door. Now was not the time for visitors, her head throbbed and her body ached all over. She muttered a weak "come in" and then buried herself in a pillow. "Well look who finally decided to wake up" she heard. That voice. It was too familiar. Historia looked up, shocked at who she saw, she began rubbing her eyes furiously,checking if her vision was alright. She looked up again. There was no mistaking it, Ymir was standing tall and alive right before her eyes. Historia felt the tears come to her eyes as she jumped into the arms of the very much alive Ymir.

Ymir was greeted with an odd welcome from Historia. Then again, this was an odd morning. The squads were all going through a new type of training, simulations. People's worst fears being turned into an oddly realistic simulation and tested on them to see how well they could handle it. Ymir had passed hers with a surprising amount of difficulty but only took 2 days whereas Historia was beginning her fourth day in the sim. As Ymir walked up the stairs to the petite blonde's room to go check on her. She couldn't help but wonder, what was so terrifying, it took 4 days to surpass. When she reached the small room at the end of the hallway on the second floor, she was surprised to see Historia awake at last. One thing was off besides the random hug, she was crying.

Historia couldn't stop crying. It had been 5 minutes and still the tears were pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her Ymir was alive. They sat on Historia's bed for what felt like an eternity, just locked in a hug. The blonde was too afraid to lose Ymir again to let her go. Finally she asked "Is this real?". Ymir let out a rare genuine smile and just nodded. The tall brunette's grip was firm yet gentle and she could feel the warmth of her body pressed up against her own. The young blonde's memories slowly began to flood in. She remembered now, it was only a simulation. Although the test made her feel an immense amount of pain, she was grateful. The test had reminded her of how lucky she was not to have lost her. Ymir is alive and to Historia, that was all that mattered.


End file.
